whospecialfeaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Robot
'Commentary' Commentary by Tom Baker (The Doctor), Elisabeth Sladen (Sarah-Jane Smith), Terrance Dicks (Writer). 'Are Friends Electric?' This new documentary examines Tom Baker's introduction as the Doctor and the making of his first story. Featuring actors Tom Baker, Elisabeth Sladen, Alex Linstead, Patricia Maynard, Michael Kilgarriff and Edward Burnham, producers Barry Letts and Philip Hinchcliffe, script editor Terrance Dicks, director Christopher Barry and production unit manager George Gallacio. Interviewers: Victoria Berry, Conrad Turner; Photographic Research: Derek Handley, Ralph Montagu; Additional Camera: Une Herzer, Steve Broster; Additional Sound: Angus Anderson; Colourist: Jonathan Wood; Camera/Editor: John Kelly; Producer: Andrew Beech. (38'58" | 16:9 | 2007) 'The Tunnel Effect' Graphic designer Bernard Lodge explains how he created the complex opening titles for Tom Baker's stories. Narrator: George Kelly. Music: Jan Cyrka, Toby Brincheno, Christian Henson, Joe Henson, Saba Winter; Lighting Cameraman: David Simmons; Production Runner: Louis Yung-Hoi; On-Line Editor: Leanne Sheppard; Colourist: Jonathan Wood; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producer/Director: Brendan Sheppard. (13'47" | 16:9 | 2007 'Blue Peter' An extract from a programme first broadcast on 23/05/1974 when, due to industrial action, the Blue Peter team were obliged to present the programme from the set of Robot. Featuring Peter Purves, John Noakes, Lesley Judd. (2'15" | 4:3 | 1974) 'Radio Times Listings' Listings for this story from the BBC magazine. 'BBC Enterprises Literature' Selected literature produced by BBC Enterprises about Season 18. 'Production Subtitles' Text commentary by Richard Molesworth providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. 'Photo Gallery' A selection of rare and previously unpublished photos. Editor: Derek Handley. (4'15" | 4:3 | 2007) 'Easter Egg' Continuity Announcements (Original BBC1 Broadcast). From the main menu screen, navigate to 'Special Features' and press the left arrow button to highlight the Doctor Who logo in the top left corner and select it. (0'41" | 4:3 | 1974) Category:Archive Footage Category:BBC Enterprises Literature Category:Blue Peter Category:Camera by Steve Broster Category:Camera by Une Herzer Category:Camera by John Kelly Category:Camera by David Simons Category:Colour Timing by Jonathan Wood Category:Commentary by Elisabeth Sladen Category:Commentary by Terrance Dicks Category:Commentary by Tom Baker Category:Commentary Category:Directed by Brendan Sheppard Category:Documentary Category:Easter Egg Category:Edited by Derek Handley Category:Edited by John Kelly Category:Edited by Leanne Sheppard Category:Executive Produced by Dan Hall Category:Fourth Doctor Category:Graphic Design Category:Interview by Conrad Turner Category:Interview by Victoria Berry Category:Making Of Category:Music by Toby Brinchero Category:Music by Jan Cyrka Category:Music by Christian Henson Category:Music by Joe Henson Category:Music by Saba Winter Category:PDF Materials Category:Photographic Research by Derek Handley Category:Photographic Research by Ralph Montagu Category:Photo Gallery Category:Produced by Andrew Beech Category:Produced by Brendan Sheppard Category:Production Subtitles by Richard Molesworth Category:Production Subtitles Category:Region 1 Exclusive Category:Sound by Angus Anderson Category:Sound Effects Montage Category:Title Sequence Category:Trails and Continuities Category:Widescreen Category:Angus Anderson Category:Tom Baker Category:Christopher Barry Category:Andrew Beech Category:Victoria Berry Category:Toby Brincheno Category:Steve Broster Category:Edward Burnham Category:Jan Cyrka Category:Terrance Dicks Category:George Gallacio Category:Dan Hall Category:Derek Handley Category:Christian Henson Category:Joe Henson Category:Une Herzer Category:Lesley Judd Category:George Kelly Category:John Kelly Category:Michael Kilgarriff Category:Barry Letts Category:Alex Linstead Category:Bernard Lodge Category:Patricia Maynard Category:Richard Molesworth Category:Ralph Montagu Category:John Noakes Category:Peter Purves Category:Brendan Sheppard Category:Leanne Sheppard Category:David Simmons Category:Elisabeth Sladen Category:Conrad Turner Category:Saba Winter Category:Jonathan Wood Category:Louis Yung-Hoi Category:1974 Category:2007